


Two Of You, One Of Me

by sadismgirl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon Universe, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadismgirl/pseuds/sadismgirl
Summary: You couldn’t care less about the Administrator or Miss. Pauling until it comes to light about your secret.Blackmailed into Mann Co, you begrudgingly meet the nine mercenaries, wanting nothing more than to keep to yourself; but not even that can stop the love triangle you form between the RED and BLU Medic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

You grimaced at the blue and red colored envelope in your hand, the talon on your pinky finger tugging the string around the casing loose. This was the third letter they sent you. The first one was of a photograph of you behind a Wal-Mart store, handing over a bag full of diamonds to a mafia member. The second bestowed you snapping a gang leader’s head in response to a gang rape that nearly transpired—you had been wandering home late that night.

Your fingers hesitantly pulled the form from the envelope, hoping to find nothing. Thankfully, there were no photos, however what was written instead made your body stiffen nonetheless.

**_Miss. [Last Name], while I am sure you are aware that we’ve been keeping a watchful eye on you, it appears that you need a little push to understand our point of view. On your behalf. The last thing we want to do is to expose those pictures to the public and ruin your mediocre reputation as an everyday, regular civilian. I’m sure the justice system would love to get their hands on you._ **

**_Suppose that isn’t the case; then what about our knowledge of your little plan to steal the British family jewel belonging to queen Elizabeth?_ **

If you weren’t fucking scared yet… You figured you could make money thanks your ability to formulate plans quickly. Fuck.

You continued to read.

**_With that said, here is our address. Come discuss the fate of your future with us. Time is ticking, Miss. [Last Name] and I am not a patient woman._ **

**_-The Administrator_ **

You let the letter fall from your hands, which began to twitch, a nervous habit that developed over years of breaking bone. There was only one thing left to do now, and that was to pay this evil witch a visit so you could give her a piece of your mind.

You began to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

On your way to New Mexico, you hitched a few rides from tourists, uninterested in spending bus change you desperately needed.

You found a cheap motel near the capital, needing to rest your feet. You looked at the map that you brought along. Whatever this Badland place was, it wasn’t on the here. A tourist bus could only take you so far judging on what the directions said. You’d have to walk, considering your destination existed in the middle of nowhere.

Irritated by the heat and the situation you were unfairly put in, you went outside, searching for a café; anything to distract you from your problems. You found one just around the corner.

“Hi,” you greeted upon entering, seeing as the place was small.

A stout lady welcomed you with a warm smile. “Hola mijita,” she said, “care for some coffee? A pastry?”

“A soda,” you answered as you sat down, crumpling the map in your hands a little. What if woman knew something?

As she set the soda bottle on the table you cleared your throat. “Y-You wouldn’t happen to know where Man Co. is would you?” You asked.

Her eyes widened a little. “I have heard of such a place, but I’m afraid the area is too far out for me to pinpoint where it is.”

“That’s fine,” you lied. Badlands wasn’t anywhere near the capital of New Mexico. You’d be hitching rides and tourist buses, wondering if this dumb ass Administrator had given up on you. “But can you tell me what you know about Mann Co?”

The Spanish woman sat down quite eagerly. “Not too long ago, a CEO who went by the name of Gray Man, took over the company.”

You took a sip of the soda. “Yeah, so?”

She sat back. “He died recently, under mysterious circumstances.”

“Define ‘mysterious’” you egged her on, somewhat intrigued.

“Both his lungs fell out from his back!”

You blinked, taken back. The lady noticed your sudden change in mood. She put a reassuring hand on your knuckles. “I would advise you not to visit that place, although you look like the type of person who’s dealt with a lot worse.”

Well she wasn’t wrong. You’ve dealt with mafia families far worse than what the owner of the café was describing. But a company? No. No way. This was worse than when the Coca Cola industry hired hit men to take out protestors.

You stood up, tossing some bills on the table. “Thank you, but coming from my line of work, I cannot adapt easily.”

She gave you a sympathetic look. “I will send good luck your way.”

You went straight back to the motel, and gathered all your toiletries and clothes. You had a long journey to the Badlands. There was no time to relax. On the nearest stop you could find, you joined a tourist bus.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 The road seemed to stretch on forever. All there existed ahead was a blue sky against an orange desert. Such a scenery made you nervous—you had no idea where you were. Plus, you were the only passenger left on the bus.

The driver came to a stop. You looked up. The whole place was barren.

“This is as far as I can take you,” he explained.

You grabbed your bag, grateful that it was your only luggage, and made your way to the door. “Thanks,” you mumbled, “do you know where the Badlands are? The company Mann Co. is supposed to be there.”

He shook his head. “Sorry. Never heard of the place.”

You climbed off, miffed. You hitched your bag higher up your shoulder, dreadful of the long walk that was to come. The driver opened the door once more. “Hey wait.”

You turned around, hopeful. “Yes?”

“There’s an abandoned train station a few miles ahead,” the man explained, “reason I can’t take you is because of how the dirt path is too much for my girl’s wheels.”

“And you think it’s not really abandoned?” You concluded for him.

“I mean, it’s worth a shot,” he elaborated.

You did your best not to roll your eyes. “Oh, I’ll give it a shot.”

“What was that?”

You waved your hand. "Nothing. Thanks again.”

You hiked to this train station, each step causing anger to fester inside of you. If the Administrator wanted to see you, she could have bought a plane ticket. What a cheapskate for the head of a company or whatever she was. You didn't want to know. You just wanted to shove a cactus up her ass, and maybe get those awful pictures back. So what if you killed for a living? You mostly targeted bad people. Speaking of which, you kind of felt like killing would ease your mood right now.

Just as you suspected, the station was barren. You didn't want to wait for an imaginary train to roll by so you walked back to the road, unable to decide if you should give up or not. The heat felt unbearable. Jail suddenly didn't sound so bad. There was air conditioning. 

In the sky, you thought you spotted a vulture circling you, but lost sigh of it the second you heard a car approaching. You turned around and saw a car; the driver overshadowed. You stuck out your thumb, and to your relief, they slowed down. You ran over to the car, wrenching open the door and getting in without thinking. The air conditioning inside almost made you moan.

You looked at the driver. "Not bad for a heatwave, huh?"

The driver, a woman with dark hair, quipped, "you can say that again."

She kitty locked all the doors, which you heard. A shiver prickled up your spin.

"So, where are you heading?" You asked.

She smiled. "I think you know, [Name]."

You stared at her. "How do you know my name?"

"I know all of my employee to be names."

A lump formed in your throat. "Are you the administrator?" 

She chuckled, a hearty but ominous sound. You wanted out, wandering if this was an abduction. Its not like you wanted to see the administrator out of choice. 

"You're close," she said. 

"Stop the car," you demanded and to your surprise, the woman did. You climbed out.

She wasn't fazed. "Mann Co. is just a few miles away, I'll meet you there [Name]; we have a lot to discuss."

The car drove on, leaving you behind. A trail of dust followed the vehicle. You resumed your long and torturous hike. At least you felt safe, despite the vulture coming back into view.

Soon enough, a large building came to, surrounded by much smaller ones. You shaded your eyes with your hand, wanting to see them better. In large block letters, _Mann Co._ lined the top of the largest building. _We sell products and get into fights._

You made it.


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside the building,  you couldn't help but find the contrast of an office space in the middle of nowhere comical. Because that was what the interior looked like: a reality in a different plane of existence. You trudged to a secretary sitting behind a large desk.

 "Um, excuse me," you said tiredly.

 She looked up, squinting her eyes at you. "Yes?"

 "I'm here to see the Administrator."

 She clicked around on her computer. "Ah yes, it says here you were scheduled to meet her this morning."

 "But I just got to New Mexico three days ago."

 "Would you like to make another appointment?"

 Fuck no. The witch didn't deserve a reschedule.

 "It didn't say anywhere in the letter when I was supposed to meet her."

The secretary looked lost. "What letter?"

 Just as you were about to release a tundra of curse words no person should hear, a voice cut her off.

 "Leave her be, Sarah. I will see her now"

 You looked to your right. An elderly woman stood in the entryway leading down a wide hall. She flicked some ash off her cig.

 "Yes, ma'am," Sarah bleated almost immediately.

 The older woman set her piercing eyes on you. "Come with me."

 Unsure of what else to do, you complied, trailing behind her. The two of you made it into a grand office filled with TVs. Most of them were shut off. Those that weren't bestowed the rooms of what you assumed were the building's.

 She sat down at her desk, making a call first.

 "Bob, can you come down here?"

 You raised an eyebrow as she thanked the man and set the receiver down.

 "Look," you began, "I'm guessing you're the Administrator--"

 "That's correct," she said crisply.

 "Good, because the only reason I decided to listen to you is so I could tell you in person that I'm not interested in what you have to offer."

 You sat back, pleased with yourself.

The Administrator folded her arms together. "I'm afraid that's not how it works."

"Ah yes, those infamous pictures..." You trailed off, "you had no right to take those, to spy and keep me under surveillance." 

"That's just it," she stated, "cooperate or I will release them to the public." 

You'd had enough. You stood up, ready to reach out and snap her neck. The click of a gun, followed by the feeling of metal against the back of your skull stopped you. 

"Better sit down," what sounded like a man told you.

You glanced behind you. Sure enough, a male bodyguard stared back at you, holding a gun. You sat down. 

"Much appreciated, Bob," she praised. 

Bob nodded, stepping backwards. She looked at you. 

"So. What do you say?" 

You picked at the chair's arm, defeated. "What about my stuff?" 

"I will call the staff to gather your things," she answered, "you will find that the pay for this job will contribute perfectly with your house bills." 

"What job?"

The Admin smiled. "The Gravel Wars, of course." She passed some papers to you. "I need you to sign these first."

"I'm not signing shit.''

"Do it or I will have to use an anklet to monitor your whereabouts at the compound."

Bob ended up having to wrestle anklet on you. He escorted you out of Mann Co. and handed you some folded clothes that resembled a uniform. Outside, a familiar car was waiting for you.  _Not this bitch again._

You got in.

"Hello again," the woman with dark hair chirped, "I believe we were not formally introduced." You merely grunted. She pretended not to notice. "Please, call me Miss. Pauling."

"Well, you already know my name," you griped.

"That's true," she agreed, "I believe you have some questions for me?"

"Where are we going next?"

"Teufort. A fortress is located there. You will be working with nine men in a desolate area where the wars take place." 

She started the car, and the sound the engine revving was enough to make you panic. "But I don't want to go to war!"

"It’s not as bad as it sounds, not when your body will be able to respawn."

The thought of experiencing death temporarily only made you want to cry. "It isn't fair! It’s cruel!"

Miss. Pauling sighed. "It isn't permanent either."

You began to search for a more personal approach. "What are you, the Administrator's little girlfriend?" 

She showed you a diamond ring circling her second to last finger. "You could say that."

That shut you up.

At the side of the fortress, Miss. Pauling parked her car. You climbed out, making sure to slam the door extra hard. You followed her into the building, entering what seemed to be a mess hall. She zeroed in on two men playing darts, striding over to them.

"Men," she said sharply.

The two stopped what they were doing. Instead of paying attention to her though, their eyes immediately went to you. 

"Who's this doll?" The man wearing a burglar mask asked. The other one wearing a fire resistant suit made an inscrutable sound; he immediately took your hand and shook it vigorously. 

Miss. Pauling presented her hand in front of you. "This is Grappler. I know the team specifically wanted a female so I catered to your tastes."  

"Hi," you mumbled.

The masked man smiled at you. "It’s very nice to finally meet you."

You shifted uncomfortably. "You too."

He glanced at Miss. Pauling. "I think this is a great start to making Teufort a co-ed place."

She beamed. "Thank you."

The two of you strode to the door located on the other side of the hall, and went back outside to a training area. A young man was running laps while an older man sat on a bench, sharpening a knife.

"Sniper!" She called him over, waving at the boy next.

Once noticing her, the boy ran over quite eagerly. Sniper got up slowly. 

"You're obviously here to see me!” The runner said smugly.

“You dingus,” Sniper snapped, approaching, “can’t see you the ring on her finger?”

The boy didn’t so much as glance at Miss. Pauling’s hands.  “Heh, kinda hard to miss with a diamond that small.”

“Gents?” She spoke. They stopped bickering. “We have a new teammate joining us today. Grappler, this is Scout and Sniper.”

You nodded. “Hey.”

Scout took off his baseball cap. “Nice to have a chick finally break the sausage party! How are ya?”

“Good,” you muttered, his upbeat attitude helping somewhat.

Sniper extended his arm so you could shake his hand but he quickly dropped it the moment your fingers touched. “Name’s actually Mundy. But yeah, Sniper is what I go by around here.”

Scout glared at him. “Okay well in that case, I’m Jeremy!”

“Why don’t you tell her your home security number?” Sniper bit back.

Miss. Pauling motioned you to continue following her, the men now arguing. “Up next is the Medbay!”

Along the way, the you and her ran into a dark skinned man.

“And who’s this lassie?” He boomed, getting up in all your personal space. You did your best not gag at his breath, which smelled like scotch.

“Call me Grappler,” you answered, “who are you?”

“Demoman! You have no idea how nice it is to see a new face.”

You forced out a nervous laugh. “Right.”

He smiled. “I look forward to working with you.”

You resumed your walk to the Medbay, right behind Miss. Pauling. You hoped she wouldn’t mistake your sudden politeness for wanting to stay here.

She pushed open two white doors, striding in as laughter met your ears. On a medical bed a large man was almost wheezing while the other was polishing surgical tools, laughing as well.

“A…And that’s how I discovered Archimedes was female!” Surgical Tools went on.

He stopped chuckling as his patient calmed down, finally spotting you.

“Heavy, Medic, say hello to our newest addition,” Pauling stated.

The larger man waved at you. “Hi, dat is doktor over there.”

Medic set down his tools. “Ah, fresh meat.” He grinned at you. Pauling went over to him, whispering something into his ear. He nodded once she finished. “Vhy of course.”

You could feel their eyes on your back as you trailed behind her when she headed for the white doors. In the hallway, she stopped mid walk. “I have to go soon. Medic agreed to introduce you to the rest of the mercenaries as well as to perform your heart transplant.”  

“What heart transplant?”

She tapped the packet resting on your folded uniform that you refused to sign. “It explains everything in there.”

“And my stuff?”

“We’ll have your things delivered the following week.” She jerked her head to a far detour. “Come, I’ll show you to your bunk.”

As much as you hated to admit it, you began to feel lost now that she had stated her departure. Your bunk was at the very end of the building. The opposite of where you assumed all the men slept. She handed you your keys. “Try not to do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Why?” You challenged her. “Does everyone know about my situation?”

She didn’t even hesitate. “Would you like them to know?"

You blinked twice. "No."

"Then shut it and cooperate"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then expect a visit to the Administrator that you will not walk out of alive."

Pauling waited for you to fire back but when you remained silent she turned on her heel. You unlocked the door leading into the room, shutting it behind you. The room was big enough, although simple. You slumped behind the slab of wood, releasing shuddering sigh. Your hands rifled through the packet, searching for a job description.

Apparently, a Grappler attacked from above, but closer and more upfront than a Sniper. You flipped the page. Team Fortress was lacking a team member for some time. Blah, blah, blah. You tossed the papers aside. Surely there had to be another reason the Admin wanted you here. You grabbed your duffel bag, looking at all the things you brought, unbeknownst that you'd be staying here longer than you thought. Suddenly, you heard a polite knock on the door.

"Oh fraulein, I have come for you!" A heavily German accented voice alerted you.


	4. Chapter 4

You didn't answer at first, hoping that Medic would assume you weren't in the room. But another knock, this time impatient, followed, and you knew he knew that you were indeed, hiding from him.

"I know you are in there!" He called.

You still didn't respond.

"Frau?"

Just a little more longer...

"...Okay, I come back later then."

You listened to his footsteps retreat before opening the door.

"Aha!" He yelled.

You screamed, stumbling backwards. Almost instantly, you saw red everywhere. You grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him close enough to bump noses. And maybe kiss--You were impulsive today. "You think your so funny, don't you?"

He chuckled softly. "Just following orders, dear."

You released his collar roughly. Medic straightened his back. He adjusted his tie back in place, presenting two other men next.

"Meet Engie and Soldier."

You regarded them with little to no interest.

The man with googles flashed you a friendly smile, and a warm handshake. "Hello, Grappler."

You stitched up a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Evening cadet!" the other who had on an army helmet addressed. He saluted you.

Medic placed two large hands on your shoulders. "Oh will you look at the time!" He said, "we must be going." He pushed you along.

You shrugged him off. "I don't want a physical."

He patted your head condescendingly. "Of course not. I am here to give you a transplant."

Unable to sound like a baby, you uttered, "Will that hurt?"

He laughed. "Not at first, no."

You made it into the lab with him. The blood on the walls and floor did not help your anxiety. Medic had you lay down on the same bed you saw Heavy on. 

You weren't by any means an uncooperative patient but when Medic prepared the tools and bestowed a frozen heart, you bit him when the sleeve of his coat touched your shoulder

He screamed and you got off the the bed, bolting through the door. You went back to the dorm to pack your things. You didn't care about the skeletons in your closet anymore and wanted to leave night now. 

It would be stupid to go the same way Miss. Pauling brought you here so you decided to go through the desert. Some Natives could be out there willing to help. It was getting dark so you grabbed your things and sneaked out the back.

By nightfall the stars were out your legs were tired.


End file.
